


A Queliot fanfic after season 1

by Seriesthoughts



Series: Queliot through the seasons [1]
Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:13:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22086202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seriesthoughts/pseuds/Seriesthoughts
Summary: Set right after the season 1 finale.
Relationships: Quentin Coldwater/Eliot Waugh
Series: Queliot through the seasons [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589779
Kudos: 8





	A Queliot fanfic after season 1

Since they’ve all been defeated by The Beast, Quentin had been visiting Eliot regularly in Fillory. At least, he was doing it as often as possible, since a few hours resulted in a few weeks in their part of the world.

Eliot felt bored whenever he would leave, but he knew Quentin just couldn’t abandon the others to stay with him. So he was doing his best.

Moreover, he had obligations as The High King he couldn’t ditch. He didn’t like it, but he had to fulfill his bride “desires” whenever he was asked to. But since he agreed to this, he had to admit it wasn’t so bad. Except from the fact he was married to someone he didn’t even love or was attracted to.

However, each visit Quentin made broke his heart. Because deep down, he wanted more than anything to get back to his friends, to his lovers.

Quentin would always arrive, greeting him with a smile. They would drink, and talk for hours, making them both forget how much time would have passed when he’d be back out there.

But school wasn’t really a problem. Quentin had no time for it anymore. He had not been able to attend class for a very long time. And neither could the others.

\- It’s not the same without you over there… He said, once.

Eliot paused while drinking, not knowing what to answer. There was not a damn thing he could do about it !

\- You could have married anyone else, you wouldn’t be stuck in Fillory forever ! This really sucks…

A little smile appeared on Eliot’s face, one of these smiles only he had the secret of. Even through his depression, he couldn’t help but tease Quentin just about everything.

\- I’m just not that into you, you know.

Quentin’s eyes went wide open, as red caught his cheeks. When he heard it, his memories went straight to that night they shared with Margo. That night he would never forget, no matter how much he could deny it sometimes.

\- You can be such an asshole sometimes ! He finally answered, laughing with a tip of embarrassment in his voice.

\- Stop flirting and tell me something I don’t know already !

Silence fell suddenly, as they shared a smile and the mockery faded. Soon, happiness was gone and it was time to tackle more grave subjects.

\- So… how are the others ?

A somber veil fell upon Quentin’s face when he answered. Saying news weren’t good was a euphemism.

\- Well… Penny is recovering, still being his dick-ass self ! But… the others are not waking up and… Julia… Oh god, Julia… I don’t even know where she is. I’m… it’s… Why is everything so awful right now ?

\- World is screwed up, Eliot answered with a bit of cynicism. Didn’t you get the memo already ?

Awkward silence broke their spirits one more time, as Quentin felt it was time to leave again. Sometimes, they knew talking about their friends would prompt his departure. But they had to keep it going. Otherwise, it would have been selfish not to ask.

\- I should go. Thanks for the drink !

\- Wait !

As he was turning back, Eliot grabbed his arm and pulled him closer in one great embrace to say goodbye. Slowly, his hands would feel every curve of his body, and his lips found a path he could swear he knew by heart.

Quentin answered gladly, tugging his collar with one hand, the other grabbing his hair for a gentle stroke. The tension was rising, and their hearts were pounding, as each minute pulled them closer towards the other.

But soon, they brutally stopped, realizing they couldn’t keep going.

\- Don’t you have to be only with your wife forever, now ? Quentin pointed out in a heavy murmur.

\- I stopped, didn’t I ?

But as he pronounced those words, you could see all the hurt in his eyes. Because each time he saw Quentin, it would weigh in his heart to crush him a little bit more.

And after-all, his sacrifice wasn’t worth it. The Beast wasn’t defeated, his friends were suffering or unconscious or probably dying, and he was trapped : so it was all for nothing in the end. That had to sting a little.

They couldn’t stay apart, but seeing each other felt like torture sometimes.

\- Well… this is goodbye then.

Quentin didn’t want to go.

\- ‘Till next time.

\- Yeah… next time.

And he went away again, not being able to look back.


End file.
